


Weird

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [52]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Guilt, Pre-Canon, Rated for Minor Explicit Language, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The house is toobig, he decides.On his first night in Gravity Falls, Stan finds ways to distract himself.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Kudos: 26





	Weird

The house is too _big_ , Stan decides, as he stares at the ceiling in the middle hours of that first night, once he finally gives into the exhaustion, after _hours_ of pulling that damn lever, that seemed to do nothing. 

It’s the biggest place he’s slept since…well, maybe _ever_ , if he doesn’t count that span right after he’d lost the car when he’d had to live outside, crouched by the side of the road underneath the overpass in whatever town that was. It’s too big, this house, and too empty—what, did Ford live here _alone_?—and it’s _weird_ , the way it creaks, the way the wind blows the glass window…

(And it’s _weird_ , the way that portal blinked, all that nerdy looking equipment in the basement, and Ford had been weird, and even though Stan hadn’t seen him in ten years he could tell that something had been wrong, and he should have been here to _help_ , Ford had always needed his _help_ , ever since they were kids, he called him here to _help_ , and even if he thought it was to run away with that stupid book, it was more than that, that was obvious…Ford needed his help, and instead, Stan had flown off the handle, had made whatever was happening with his brother _worse_ , had fought, had _pushed_ …And now Ford was… _was_ …)

No. Don’t think about that. Not _allowed_ to think about that. Just dwell on Ford’s weird-ass house in the middle of the woods. How big it is. The gaping holes. How this seems to be the closest thing to a bedroom, but there’s no bed, just a rock-hard couch—did his brother ever _sleep_ …?

It’s okay though. It’ll all be okay. He’ll get that portal working tomorrow, and everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been subtly inspired by the fact that I just moved in alone for the first time, and am adjusting lol.
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
